Untainted Crystal
by Queen Niles
Summary: Sofia's now Eleven years old going on twelve. As the princess grows up, she has to face a series of challenges that will test the pure nature of her heart. Will Sofia survive these tests of fate or in the end let rage and despair consume her? (Trials of A Princess Reboot)


_**A/N: Calm down, We're back. I will be replying to the interviews for the last chapter before I reposted at the end of this first one. If you read my last AN I said even if you have read the previous chapters I encourage you to do so again. Do to the rewrite they will be a bit different and I would like you to comment if its better or worse than the previous version. Also I will be adding the dates not including the year, location, and the time. Example:**_

 ** _Saturday , February 13th_**

 ** _Enchancian Ballroom_**

 ** _Noon_**

 **Apparently I might have made it confusing in the last version on what season or month it was. So this time you will not be confused.** **For people who are just now reading, Hello I am Ayoko and I like cheese XD. If you are confused about something just ask me.** **Also, Guest, when you review please leave a name and use the same one so I know who I'm replying to and who asked the question.**

 **Until Hugo's Kingdom has an official name I am naming it Glatlas**

 **Shout out to my new Beta and long time reader TheBlindWriter95!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Staring Prince**

 **Monday, August 12th**

 **Majestic Hall Classroom**

 **Early Morning**

The sun was shining on the hardwood floors of the classroom as songbirds filled the morning air with their sweet songs. Throughout the school floated blue orbs meant for cooling since the air outside was quite hot, but even so you could see some classes having their lessons outside. Despite the hot air, it was still a beautiful day. At the moment, the royal prep students of The Majestic Hall were taking Magic 101. Today's assignment was to turn an apple gold. All the students were mostly succeeding and Professor Pecullian or Mr. P as he prefers the class to call him since day one of their studies,was elated as he was teaching _Instant conjuring_. Instant conjuring was a magic technique where instead of reciting old spells from a book, students were to try to come up with a spell unique to themselves.

(Spells= _ **Bold and Italics**_ )

Amber, the first and oldest princess of Enchancia, completed her task without a hassle. With a twirl of her white wand (With gold attachments of course), Amber let out a happy command of _**"Turn into gold my sweet fruit! Give queens a reason to think twice!"** _ which earned her several amused glances from her classmates.

Hildegard the second and youngest princess of Friezenburg's task went just as smoothly. With a grand flourish of a plain royal blue wand, the raven haired princess was so loud it rang out through the halls outside. _**"Have no being tell you no, for you're the one who people break their bones and sell their loved ones! For you are the one women give their hearts to and men sell their souls for! Come take your place on your throne!"** _ She called, her loud call even received an baffled look from Mr. P. who in turn received a comforting pat on the back from Zandar. Hildegard even received a few claps when her apple turned out to be the fairest of them all, causing Amber to set a hand on her hip and roll her eyes playfully. The second princess of Friezenburg smiled in response and curtsied to her admirers.

It took Jun first and only princess of Wei-Ling and James first and only prince of Enchancia a few tries to find the right words to say.

The oriental princess scratched her head with her right hand in thought before suddenly snapping her fingers with a sound of breakthrough coming from her mouth. Lifting her green swiggle wand into the air she shouted _**"Bless us with your radiance oh great one!".** _ The call earned her a few odd looks but it worked as the red on the fruit faded into a sunset shade of gold. The shade was absolutely stunning. So stunning in fact, that everyone ditched admiring Hildegard's apple to marveling at Jun's. Laughter was heard in the air after everyone realized the offended look of shock on the raven hair's face, her mouth agape, and began to laugh even harder when a reddish-blonde haired princess closed Hildegard's mouth for her with her index finger.

James completed his task with a bellow of _**"Change to gold already!"**_ which surprisingly worked causing his best friend Zandar Fifth Prince of Tangu to chuckle.

"Lazy until the end I see!" He drawled out, laughter in his voice as the Tangunian prince had finished his task a while ago.

"You know it." James responded happily, fist bumping his buddy.

For the next few minutes, the sweet smell of apples was disappearing as more and more students began to finish their quest. Mr. P. walked around with a gentle smile on his face. His students were finally mastering the art of doing and not just depending on old scrolls and dusty books. They were putting themselves out there and getting beautiful results. A bright purple flash caught his eye and the old teacher turned to see what was the cause.

Over in the corner of the room was Sofia the second and youngest princess of Enchancia and at the moment she _reeked_ of apple juice. The first few spells she tried ended up in her apple exploding and getting all over her pink gown. The brunette huffed and brought her fist to her chest vowing in her mind she would get it right this time. Gently bring up her purple wand, Sofia tapped her seventh apple with the tip. **_"Turn gold I request of you kindly."_** She said softly. Beams of purple like burst out of her apple in strands and when it subsided a golden apple laid in its place.

" _Yes_!" The princess exclaimed softly.

Mr. P. smiled to himself. Of all of his students, Princess Sofia was a clear talent when it came to magic. It wasn't a surprise, the moment he discovered her raw talent he did some research, and my oh my the things he did find. Private tutoring sessions from Cedric the Sensational, friends with Everburn the Elder Dragon of all creatures, friends with the ice witch Glacia (No idea how the princess had pulled that off), Savior of the magical Princess Elena of Avalor, and a heart of go- no a heart of pure untainted crystal that was nearly impossible to find. Yes, Princess Sofia could do great things. Especially since she had the Amulet of Avalor on her side. Yes, yes Mr. P. knew about the amulet, for he recognized it as soon as he laid eyes on it. The youngest princess of Enchancia could do great things, however it seemed Sofia had no interest in becoming a sorceress. The professor chuckled to himself as he came to conclusion that maybe that's why she was so talented in the subject, for the princess had no desire of power just the need for knowledge. The will to do anything to help another, the true mark of a royal that would shake things up a bit. Shaking his head fondly, Mr. P. went to tend to his other students.

Back over in Sofia's corner, Amber turned to look at her sister's work and got up from her seat.

"Nice job Sofia." She praised with a smile. "You just need one more thing." The amber haired princess took out her handkerchief with her left and picked up Sofia's golden apple with her right and started to rub her embroidered handkerchief on it until it sparkled. " _There_!" she stated victoriously.

Sofia laughed in merriment as her sister set the fruit back where it was and engaged in a conversation with Hildegard and Clio. As the brunette listened quietly to their lively conversation, she realized she was really happy. She, James, Amber, and the others had graduated to the Majestic Hall division of Royal Prep. Sofia was now eleven and a half years old and her hair had grown a little bit longer. The brunette now wore a pink shaded gown with purple accents and pearls here and there. Sadly James and Amber would be transferring to the Royal Rotunda early at the end of the year. Sofia sighed as Hildegard praised Amber's fashion sense. Her sister had designed yet another gown The gown was a brilliant shade of gold and was of a simple design. Sofia laughed stating that her sister was the Queen of Sparkle, and it was then the hairs on Sofia's neck shot up and she quickly turned around.

Noticing the kind girl's sudden change in attitude, her sister and friends turned to her with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong Sofia?" Clio asked, slowly walking up to Sofia and placing an comfortable hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." Sofia answered slowly as she turned to look behind her once again. "I just got a sudden feeling that someone was watching me."

Hildegard and Amber both sported interested looks and sneaked glances at the students like Sofia did moments before. Over the past few years, Amber had gotten really attached to and protective of Sofia. Hildegard and Clio, being Amber's best friends, mimicked her actions as they had their own reason for being fond of the kind girl. The brunette's feelings were usually on point, so if she thought someone was staring at her, chances were she was right. Together they took looks at the students on the chance they might catch the person who was staring.

Jun was talking with most of the princesses about her upcoming ball. The raven haired princess had gotten her parents to agree to let her throw a ball in celebration of her friends and family. Vivian, being done with her work, was in the back of the class drawing. She was focused on the wing of a dragon as she was drawing her beloved pet Crackle.

James and Zandar somehow had gotten themselves in a heated debate with the other boys on why cannons were better than an bow and arrow while Hildegard, Clio, and Amber shared an eye roll at this before continuing to observe their classmates. Maya was, surprisingly, included in the people who were debating about cannons and arrows. Leena was also in the back having a heated discussion with Penelope about Tiara choices. Mae was practicing her dancing in a secluded corner, and all the others were doing similar activities. The trio of princesses wondered who could be the culprit.

Hildegard sighed and turned to Sofia. "No one's acting suspicious."

Sofia nodded her head and sighed. "Maybe I was wrong." She said as she took a seat in a random desk with Hildegard, Amber, and Clio taking the seats around her.

Amber hummed in disagreement. She hated to admit it, but her sister was rarely wrong.

Suddenly shouting filled the classroom causing the four princesses to jump in shock. Turning, the four girls found all the commotion was coming from the cannons and arrows group. Seemed like their mild debate turned into a full on shouting match.

"Okay, First of all, a cannon can _completely_ destroy an arrow rather than an arrow destroying a cannon!" James shouted, a scowl on his face and his arms akimbo.

"Agreed!" Zandar stated loudly pointing an accusing finger at Maya.

Maya shook her head. "Maybe, but an arrow has more accuracy than a cannon."

Both boys stared at her with look of confusion causing her to sigh in annoyance. "Meaning it has a better chance a hitting its target. The first time. Unlike you two. " She continued, yet they were still confused.

"That is a fact." Jun stated wanting this argument to be over.

Hildegard groaned in annoyance.

"Well this is going to last forever and a century." She said as she rested her chin in her palm.

Her friends chuckled softly.

* * *

 **Castleteria**

 **Noon**

As it turned out, Hildegard was correct. All Royal Prep students were now in the cafeteria and the smells of lobster and other delicacies floated throughout the grand room as young royals thanked the cooks for their service and found seats with their friends. Maya decided to join Prince James and Zandar at their table with her other female friends. Once she arrived, she found the boys still arguing about cannons and arrows, and it looked like Clio was getting tired of it. Most of the others who were sitting at the table were in full agreement.

" _Guys_ , can't you come to some sort of truce?" Sofia asked, only to be ignored by her friends. The secret bookkeeper sighed and started to play with her lunch.

"But the cannon has a bigger impact!" Zandar shouted in reply, slamming his fists on the table causing everyone's trays to bounce a bit.

Kari groaned and rolled her eyes.

"But an arrow is quick and easy to use, and takes out your opponent swiftly without blood shed!" Prince Jin exclaimed in frustration at his friend's opposition on this matter.

"Jin, you can't _agree_ with her?!" Khalid asked, baffled.

"But I do, and what we stated are facts, not opinions unlike you." The Wei-Ling prince pointed out.

"We are stating facts!" Zandar yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Clio boomed slamming her hands on the table, causing those that were involved to close their mouths and eat their food in silence. "Better." She stated with a smile as she took a sip of her tea while Desmond chuckled at his friends' antics.

"Ooh! Let's talk about my ball. The theme is Love. So wear colors that you associate with love." Jun stated earning groans from the guys. "And near the end of the party, I'll have a few select guests whose names I will pull from a raffle come up and explain why they chose the color they did."

"Yeah, I like guys who aren't afraid to show a little emotion," Hildegard stated, lifting her fork to mirror her actions while she did so.

" _Um_...Zandar, James, What are you doing?" Sofia asked with a giggle.

Both princes had immediately started whisper arguing to each other after Hildegard's statement.

Well it wasn't much of whispering if she could hear them, Sofia thought with a smile.

"Nothing Sofia," Zandar stated."Just that James better start sleeping with one eye open in three years."

James laughed and continued to eat his food, while the rest of the table sported confused looks.

All except for Hildegard who sported a small smile. "Dear James are you referring to the fact that in our society a girl is fit and able to marry once she reaches the age of sixteen?" The princess asked with a smirk causing both boys to clear their throats and play with their food. Their reaction sent a ripple of chuckles throughout their table. Again, The hairs on Sofia's neck rose and she turned around, finding nothing again. James and Vivian, noticing this sudden change of behavior, gave Sofia looks of concern.

Amber took note and decided to voice the reason for Sofia's behavior.

"So you've been getting this feeling all day?" Kari asked looking around the cafeteria.

"Yes." Sofia responded uneasily but in her "I'm pretending it's not bothering me" voice. "Like someone is staring at me."

All the people at the table started mirroring Clio's actions.

"I have an idea!" June stated, causing everyone to turn to her in anticipation and curiosity. "You've said you got this feeling all day? How many times?"

Sofia put her index finger on her chin in thought. "About six?"

"Okay, since you say someone is staring at you, Who was there every time you got that feeling?" Jun inquired.

"We were with her each time." Hildegard stated. "And everyone was in the room."

"Are you sure there was someone you didn't count?" James asked with a full mouth, now interested, and earning looks of disapproval mixed with disgust from Hildegard and Amber.

"Who could you have missed?" Kari asked, engaging in a lively conversation about who could be the culprit.

While everyone continued to talk with Sofia, Vivian admired the outdoor courtyard, and the architecture of the cafeteria. She was marveling at the stone pillars that were decorated in gold, white, red, and blue accents, when she noticed something. Across the cafeteria, in a shaded corner was Prince Hugo by his lonesome reading a book. Ever since the championships, he never really talked to anybody. He was still part of the Flying Derby team with Sofia and James of course, but barely used his time to be social. The winter prince spent most of the time he had at school studying subjects, keeping to himself while reading a book, and practicing derby and ice dancing. Though he barely spoke to any of his dancing teammates aside from the occasional greetings or when he need guidance or had to give it. Also Hugo spent most of his time dancing alone and when they had to pair up, he was always with Sofia. The once and positively still shy princess wondered if he still wasn't comfortable around the girls and the fact that he was the only boy on the dance team, but when they would ask Sofia would be quick to give a reason. Vivian knew how it felt to feel alone and awkward before Sofia came along, and she wondered if Hugo was experiencing something similar, Which is why she got up, and walked over to his table.

The shade was cool, and it felt like heaven to Hugo. The winter prince did not like hot days, no matter how beautiful they looked. The dark brunette busied himself with his fiction book, diving his soul into fascinating stories about dashing pirates and forbidden love. This continued for a few more minutes before his peace was disturbed and he noticed that another human being was standing beside him.

" _May I help you with something_?" He asked, looking up to find Princess Vivian.

"You're welcome to join us at our table." Vivian offered shyly.

"No, thank you." Hugo declined politely, shifting in his seat as he returned to his fantasy.

Vivian, being discouraged, gave a small smile. "Okay, then. Have a nice day." She responded, walking back to her table where most of the members were in deep discussion about who was the person staring at Sofia. The princess in question, noticing her friends change in mood, gently grabbed Vivian by the arm and sat her down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked in concern.

"Oh, it's nothing." Vivian stated. "Hugo just looked a little lonely that's all. I thought I would try to invite him over here, because I know what that feels like."

The brunette smiled and nodded in understanding. "Don't give up." She advised."I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get through to him eventually."

"Sometimes I think he just doesn't like us." Vivian stated, folding her arms on the table and lying her head down on them.

"That's not true." Sofia stated quickly, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "These days Vivian, Hugo is just really stressed. Especially with the recent and constant pressure from his older brother and father."

"Brother and father?" Vivian asked, unaware of what Hugo was going through family wise until that moment.

"Yeah." Sofia stated."Ever since we won the Flying Crown when he was nine and I was seven, they've been sticking to him like glue. Always giving him pointers during practice. Presenting new drills that they believe he needs to run through. It's amazing."

"Amazing how?" Amber asked, making both princesses jump, not noticing all the people at the table staring at them in interest. Sofia fought a blush, and succeeded , while Vivian hid behind her napkin.

"I understand what Sofia means." James stated. "Those drills his family comes up with are really difficult and complex. Takes a lot out of the rider and his horse. But Hugo and Eliza-"

" _Electra."_ Sofia corrected for him for Eliza may have been a name but not a name of Hugo's flying horse.

" _ **Electra."**_ James stated, correcting himself. "But Hugo and Electra seem to go through it no problem."

"Don't you guys have practice today?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah." James stated. "And we have the Race of Truth on saturday. Hugo and I were chosen to represent Royal prep. It's a _huge_ honor!"

"Are you participating Sofia?" Amber asked, resting her chin in her palms.

Sofia beamed in joy, much to the confusement of the others minus James.

"This is where the cool part comes in." James informed, catching everyone's attention once again. "The track we're flying on is really long. It's known that some flyers lose confidence less than a minute into the game. So this year, it was decided that another member from the team gets to fly side by side by the four racers to cheer them on and guess who was chosen."

Sofia put her two thumbs up and pointed to herself as every laughed and clapped.

"Good for you Sofia!"Maya congratulated before the hairs on Sofia's neck were acting up again and she turned around. This time, everyone mimicked her actions and started to scan the cafeteria, but no luck.

"I wonder who it is." Jun pondered outloud.

"You think it's a _guy_?" Clio asked in a teasing tone.

Sofia wasn't able to hold back her blush this time, nor her amusement at the reactions from her older siblings. James immediately went into big brother mode, and simply declared that _**NO** _ guy was good enough for his two sisters. Amber, who rolled her eyes at James statement, added that if he wasn't confident enough to tell her his feelings face to face, then he wasn't worthy. Sofia was still stuck on Hugo's currently stressed mood however and she stood up and walked to the other side of the table and gave bother her older siblings big hugs.

"I'll be right back." She stated. "And don't lose hope Vivian."

Vivian smiled and nodded her head, quickly denying the comments on how she might have a secret admirer, brushing them off with a laugh and exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Royal Prep entrance**

 **Early evening**

The evening air was a little cooler as the students of Royal Prep concluded the school day and ran out of the building to their respective carriages to go home. However, the ones who had extra curricular activities formed groups and went with their friends. Hildegard was on her way to her own carriage when she was stopped by a certain Tangunian prince with a stupid grin on his face.

"May I help you, Prince Zandar?" The raven haired asked, her arms akimbo.

Said prince did an exaggerated bow and suddenly grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to his carriage instead.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?!" The princess demanded.

The driver of Hildegard's carriage just smiled and tipped his hat to Zandar's driver. It was not an uncommon occurrence for the two royals to ride in the other's carriage without warning for some unknown adventure. The two royals bounded in the cream colored carriage, Zandar with a pep in his step and Hildegard struggling against the prince's hold.

"Oh come on Hildegard!" Zandar playfully complained the two landed in their seats, side by side. "Since when do I ever disappoint?"

As she felt the carriage lift off the ground, Hildegard looked out of the window.

"Do you want me to list the times in alphabetical or chronological order?" She asked, setting her face in the window laying her arm on the bottom of the window and her head on the side.

As the prince crossed his legs and leaned against the side of the carriage, he responded. "Did you know that turning one's face away is a sign of embarrassment?" He grinned.

"Did you know that asking another question is a way to avoid the one that was asked?" The raven haired princess deadpanned, causing her companion and the driver to chuckle.

* * *

 **Royal Prep track**

 **Early evening**

The air was filled with the smell of fresh hay and the dirt showed marks of recent training. Today, the Royal Prep Flying Derby team were working on speed and hurdles. Hugo and Electra maneuvered through the floating hoops and went over the hurdles with ease and skill. When they landed, they were met by the awed stares of some princesses who came to watch. The winter prince gave a smile out of courtesy and was mildly amused when one of the young royals fainted. Shaking his head in slight disbelief, Hugo's eyes wandered elsewhere. Over on the side of the track a purple horse sped through the hoops while spinning before landing on the ground for which it passed the hurdles without difficulty. After they were done and came to a stop, Prince James ran up to help the rider down praising her for beating her previous record. Sofia laughed in response and gave her horse a hug, stating that he did most of the work.

"You're laughing like you're _proud_ of that last run," His elder brother stated as Hugo dismounted his Electra, handing her an apple in thanks. The younger winter prince rolled his eyes at his elder brother's statement and went to grab a brush for Electra's mane. However, he was stopped by his father.

"Your brother's right," King Garrick stated, laying a heavy hand on Hugo's shoulder. "It took you five minutes and fifty eight point two seconds to finish that. Run through it again."

Hugo sighed as he set the brush down and climbed back on Electra. The dark brunette patted the horse on the side. "Let's try a few more times girl." He stated. "I promise to give you a barrel of apples and a good brush afterwards." Electra whinnied happily and determined as they took flight and completed the routines again and again until King Garrick was satisfied and allowed them to finally take a break.

Hugo dismounted Electra and led her to the stables. As soon as they were out of sight, Electra collapsed in exhaustion and Hugo kneeled down, grabbing a brush, and ran it through her mane. "Just rest girl." He stated softly as he became comfortable on a stack of hay. It was then both boy and horse heard a whistle coming from the back of the stables that led to a field that was used for school picnics. Over the years dandelions had grown and now the whole field was covered in them. Hugo and Electra looked at each other as they heard the sound again, and both horse and boy rose and walked out the back of the stables to the field. They were met with a cool breeze and the smiling faces of Sofia and Minimus sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, two barrels of water, and three full bags of apples. The winter prince gave Electra a look causing the horse rolled her eyes and push the boy forward as she went to join Minimus in eating. Hugo cautiously sat on the blanket as Sofia giggled while opened the picnic basket, and handed him a sandwich which het accepted and started to eat.

"She's a sweet girl, that one." Electra stated as she took a bite of an apple while her companion lifted his head to watch the young royals enjoy each others company.

"Yeah, I know," Minimus responded with a smile. "Truth be told, she's been worried about Hugo for a while. Today seemed the perfect time to do...well you know...this."

Electra laughed."She has a kind heart." She stated. "Hugo's been really stressed lately. I think having Sofia there to cheer him on will be good."

"Well, they do consider themselves partners." Minimus stated.

Electra hummed, as she watched the two laugh at some unspoken joke.

 _"That they are."_ The horse replied as she bent to eat more apples.

As the horses went back to filling their bellies, Sofia turned her body to the basket to pull out containers filled with juice and offered one to her friend.

Hugo gratefully took the juice Sofia offered him. "Thank you." He stated. "But why?"

Sofia laughed in response. "We're partners silly and most importantly we're friends." She replied. "And as your friend I wanted to do something to help you relax after those amazing runs of yours."

Hugo laughed bitterly."Those weren't amazing." He stated. "They were sub-par."

"Is that you, or your father and brother speaking?" Sofia asked handing him another sandwich.

Hugo sighed looking at the food. "My brother can do that and more in two minutes or less." He stated.

Sofia, noticing his change of mood, took his hand. "You're not your brother." She stated. "You're Hugo. Those routines are really difficult."

Hugo let out another bitter laugh, setting down his drink and crossing his arms over himself. "Yeah _right_." He stated. "My turns are slow and my speed is lacking."

Sofia huffed in annoyance. "Is that you or them talking?" She asked, giving her fellow riding partner a small glare.

Hugo sighed, removed his hand from Sofia's grasp, and took another bite out of his sandwich. Sofia sighed and took the hand back.

"Hugo, you're a great rider. One of the best. Next to James and I of course." She joked, causing her teammate to chuckle.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better Princess Sofia." Hugo replied with a smile. "But it's having the opposite effect."

Sofia sighed in defeat and gave a small smile. "Okay then." She stated. "What about running through it with me?"

Hugo gave her a small sincere laugh. "You're a great racer Sofia, but i'll stick with Axel and father." He declined seeing that she'll fathom why as family was apart of her as if friendship. "Even though they're monumentally annoying at times, they know what they're doing. It's enough to know you're supporting me."

"Doesn't feel like enough but if you say so, i'm happy." Sofia replied with a smile, laying her hands atop of his in as a supportive gesture shocking the young man.

After the initial shock Hugo's face soon sported a smile also, and he laid his free hand on top of hers.

"Thank you Princess Sofia." He stated sincerely, right before splashing her with some juice causing her to squeal. Laughing at his partner's reaction and her attempt to splash him back, Hugo pulled her into a tight hug which she returned.

Minimus and Electra watched the scene with smiles. Unknown to the two royals, James was leaning against the back entrance to the stables.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, tell me what you think! But first~~~~~~ Review responses! And whoa! Had to got pack a few pages to get the first review.**_

 _ **MiraCutesy: Yes you will, trying to add more romance this time around.**_

 _ **FizzingWhizzbee204: I wish it could be a film too! Man, do I be loving you guys usernames! Always so unique. What is the story behind yours?**_

 _ **Adrinette4Life: Happy late new year to you too! Yes Erin and Amber will become Cannon.**_

 _ **STR2D3PO: I get tongue tied every time I try to say your name XD. Yeah, your gonna feel worse for Hildy as this continues, I am not gonna lie to you. Also, I will definitely be including more RubyXJames.**_

 _ **Scooter2: Thanks for the advice man, really appreciate it. This time around I am giving all the characters equal screen time. I will definitely use your ideas. And Nice question...I did not ship Vivian and Khalid because of Gizmo Gwen but because of their opposite personalities. And No comment on Jin...you will have to see how THAT turns out.**_

 _ **Insertnamehere: lolololol I love this hahahahahahaha. Awesome, you have gained a thousand cool points for that. Nice to see you like all the pairings and thank you for the praise.**_

 _ **Sofia Fan: Oh you are going to hate Arisone more. Btw, the creators renamed her, but I'm sticking with the original.**_

 _ **Nala's Fan: OMG my mother's favorite cartoon is Lion King and thank you so much dudette! A few of you don't like JamesXRuby, mind if I ask who DO you ship her with?**_

 _ **Fanfics Cray Cray: Okaythen. Here's a new chapter**_

 _ **Random: Excellent question. For those of you who were confused about why Vivian and Khalid were in the classroom when the bomb went off, I wrote that scene before the dating scene. The date didn't even exist in the early planning. Sorry for the confusion.**_

 _ **Brielle: I am touched. Thank you and here's the new first chapter.**_

 _ **Cynthia: This is why Author's notes should be read and not skipped. The answer to your question is in the reviews**_

 _ **Papaya: Thanks for the support. Air hugs XD! Just needed to figure out what I wanted to do.**_

 _ **Guest 1: Thank you XD! I have mixed feelings too, I mean I've spent nearly three years on the previous version...lololol**_

 _ **Guest: Yes, Yes, I was crazy in the mind with the swearing. Sorry. I will be toning chapter 8 down when it comes to swearing. When it comes to messing with your minds and making you feel for the characters not so much XD. Here is the rewritten version XD**_

 _ **Until next time my Egyptians!**_


End file.
